You Don't See Me
by Little Miss Jigsaw
Summary: OneShot SongFic. Song is You don't See Me From the Josie and the pussy cats soundtrack... It's too short to give it a summary... Not really satisfied with the way it turned out, but give me your opinion anyway.


for those who were expecting "Better left Alone" that one is no longer going to be posted,as it did't turn out right...

DISCLAIMER: If you honestly think I own CSI, or Josie and the Pussy Cats, then I will hurt you.

SONG: You don't See Me- Josie and The Pussy Cats.

_**You don't See Me  
**_

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_This is as hard as it gets_

_Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

Sara sat on her favorite chair, off in her own little world. She often did that, when she got home from work. Every part of her brain told her that she was too attatched, that she was getting her hopes up, that he didn't love her back. Sara Sidle was in love with Gil Grissom. The problem was that he didn't seem to notice. And when he did pay attention, it only showed how uncomfortable he was with the whole thing. It was getting harder and harder to pretend that there was nothing bothering her. It was g etting harder and harder to pretend she was strong... and she was just plain tired of it...

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and achin'_

_And tumblin' and breakin'_

So many things that were left unsaid between them. So many things that she wanted to say. She wanted nothing more than to tell Grissom how she felt, especially when stress from the job began getting to him. When that happened, she wanted to comfort him, tell him they'd solve the case, that everything would be put as right as it could be... 

But she didn't. She kept her distance, left in her own heartache. One day she was going to break. She just hoped someone was there to put her back together.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

Grissom was blind to her, now. She knew that. He didn't need her comfort. He didn't need her at all, despite what he had once told her. She tried to ask him out again, one night. Invited him to dinner. He considered for a moment, and she thought that he might say yes, but Catherine had interupted, and Grissom had turned her down. She hadn't asked again. If he had let Catherine get in the way, then he obviously didn't want to go out as much as she'd thought. Strange, she thought, if he'd just give himself the chance, he might find he would enjoy himself...

_I dream a world where you understand_

_That I dream a million sleepless nights_

_Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

There were so many times, when she was able to play out what would happen, were he to accept her invitations to dinner. She even went so far as to imagining what they might do afterwards. The slightest touch from him would send chills down her spine, but the moment she turned to say something to him, or too grasp his hand, he would turn away, and say something to someone else.

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends,_

_Nothing but good friends?_

Then she saw one of the older CSIs, from the day shift, flirting with him. And he was actually smiling at the woman. She simply gaped at him for a moment, when he looked her way. She didn't want to admit it, but there was an unspoken apology in his eyes. Things were getting more and more complicated, and she was getting tired of it. She was going to have to say something soon, or lose her chance forever... but maybe that was best. Maybe they should just remain friends, as much as it pained her to even think it.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I wish you would_

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get_

She tried to gather up the courage to say something on their way to a crime scene, but couldn't find the words. She was falling apart now, and she knew he could tell. He gave her concerned looks all the way to the scene, but he never said anything.

"Hey," she said, without thinking as they arrived, "Isn't this where we met when I first came to Vegas?"

Indeed it was.

"Yes it is..." said Grissom, "I had Nick tossing dummies off the roof, and you snuck up behind me... I was happy to see you, that day. Alot of things have changed since then..."

This was her chance... Maybe her last chance, "Hey Grissom, can we wait a minute to go up there... I have something to say..."

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal and see-through_

_And not enough to you_

_  
Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

END.

Short I know, but it was meant to be.


End file.
